


Atracción Sobrenatural

by ValexWalker



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValexWalker/pseuds/ValexWalker
Summary: Nunca pensó verse convertido en lo que era ni en que en solo una noche todo su mundo le fuese arrebatado. El objetivo de su vida era uno solo desde entonces: Venganza. Y Rick Grimes cumplía lo que prometía.Ni siquiera ese sujeto podría impedirlo, no le importaba lo misterioso y fuerte que fuese, tampoco que perteneciesen a especies diferentes o fuera el líder alfa de una manada, él, Rick Grimes, se lo demostraría.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, mi nombre es Valeryn y es la primera vez que publico algo de The Walking Dead. Me he leído muchísimos (por nod ecir casi todos) los fics de la pareja Negan x Rick (a la cual le llamo Regan) de este fandom y wao... cada uno es completamente hermoso y muy bien redactado. A pesar de que mi lengua materna es el español, amo leer en inglés y también estoy escribiendo un fic Negan x Rick en ese idioma, solo que no confió en el nivel que poseo y si algun día subo aquel proyecto necesitaría a alguien que revisase el capítulo antes de postearlo, porque no quiero entregar cualquier cosa a las lectoras, ustedes entienden. Ojala me anime a traducir este fic tambien al inglés, pero nuevamente, no sé si pueda adaptarlo al cien por ciento. En fin, espero este primer capítulo les agrade y me dejen su opinión, a pesar de no estar escrito en inglés como se suele aquí.  
> Aclaración: La época en la que se desarrolla el fic es como la de los años 80, siempre me ha parecido que esa época es muy adecuada para este tipo de temática.

Recuerdos. Solo eso le quedaba de ella. El color verde de sus ojos,  el sonido de su voz, su largo cabello negro agitándose con el viento de otoño… todo, todo acerca de Lori siempre permanecería vívidamente en su memoria _._ Sin embargo, no solo existían buenos recuerdos en torno a su exesposa y eso sería algo que a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseara, al igual que todo lo demás, nunca dejaría de caminar junto a él.

¿Cuántas veces había deseado retroceder el tiempo? ¿Cuantas veces se había aborrecido por lo que sucedió? En esos ocho años llenos de agonía y culpa, él ya había perdido la cuenta.

A pesar del tiempo el dolor no había menguado en lo absoluto, todo lo que hizo y no hizo aquella noche lo atormentaba en forma de pesadillas cada madrugada. Los gritos llenos de terror y la expresión que Lori mostró la última vez, no dejaban su memoria tranquila un instante y por mucho tiempo no había sido capaz de luchar contra eso, cayendo inevitablemente un estado de insania que provocó que muchas más muertes pesaran sobre sus hombros.

Sentado al lado de la carretera observó una patrulla pasar a alta velocidad, impulsada estaba seguro por algún robo o asesinato ocurrido en los alrededores, sí… se encontraba cerca.

El sonido de la sirena se fue haciendo cada vez más lejano, pero no así los recuerdos que esta trajo consigo.

El sheriff Rick Grimes había sido algo famoso antes de que todo aquello ocurriera. A sus veintisiete años había logrado, junto a su compañero Shane Walsh, ser reconocido y respetado gracias al valor e intrepidez que mostraba a la hora de atrapar criminales. Era un buen hombre, honesto y generoso;  no perfecto, pero si uno en el que se podía confiar, y en esos tiempos era difícil encontrar personas con esa peculiar característica.

Una noche de fiesta o _parranda_ , como las llamaba Shane, experimentó  lo que las personas más cursis describirían como _amor a primera vista_. Estaba esa chica de cabello oscuro y esmeraldas refulgentes mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sostenía una martini y lo retaba a acercarse a la barra donde ella yacía sentada. Él no era una persona con mucha personalidad ni confianza, pero supo que si daba media vuelta y huía del bar como su mente le gritaba desesperadamente, estaría cometiendo probablemente el peor error de su vida.

Fue entonces que se aclaró la garganta y repitiéndose internamente “vamos, Grimes”, caminó directamente hacia ella para luego sentarse a su lado y escuchar por primera vez el nombre de la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa tres años después.

No fue una ceremonia pomposa, pero perfecta a los ojos de ambos. Se mudaron juntos a la casa que habían comprado meses antes del gran día y comenzaron a vivir la vida que todo recién casado anhelaría.

El primer año marchó realmente bien, todo era aún nuevo para ambos y las pláticas sobre cómo había sido el día de cada uno en el trabajo eran casi ya una rutina. Sin embargo, en los primeros meses del segundo año todo comenzó a cambiar.  Los reclamos de Lori se hicieron cada vez más recurrentes. Él no comprendió al principio— a pesar de los años seguía siendo lento y malo en las relaciones— pero poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de que quizá una profesora de arte y un policía no tenían tantas cosas en común como creyó en un inicio.

_“¡Comunicación! Eso es lo que pasa”_

Era tan simple y no había sido capaz de entenderlo sino hasta que la palabra salió de los labios de Lori. Al final la naturaleza de su personalidad había terminado por resquebrajar la fortaleza que había construido junto a ella, no había sido capaz de mantenerla feliz a su lado.

_“Lo compensaré, lo juro”_

Trató. Sí que lo hizo. Fue en contra de todo lo que era y se convirtió en la persona que ella deseaba. Duró más de medio año así, y a pesar de que hubo momentos en los que quiso gritar y escapar de todo, no lo hizo debido al profundo amor que le tenía, debido a lo que ella significaba en su vida.

Fue por eso que la primera vez que leyó aquellos mensajes en el celular de Lori inventó cualquier excusa que refutase la idea de que su mejor amigo y la persona que amaba tuviesen algún tipo de relación.  No le importó que llegase casi diariamente a altas horas de la noche o que realizase viajes los fines de semana en los que no había ninguna actividad en la escuela donde trabajaba, no, todo debía tener una explicación y él estaba dispuesto a creerla. No fue sino hasta que lo vio directamente que las excusas que su mente pudiese maquinar fueron insuficientes. Ella, apoyada contra una patrulla policial, siendo abrazada y besada apasionadamente por Shane, la persona con la que había bebido su primera cerveza, al que le había confiado una infinidad de secretos, él, su casi hermano.

El dolor que sintió en ese momento fue desgarrador, era muy cierto que la traición infligía una sensación desoladora, pero a pesar de haberla experimentado un par de veces antes, ninguna de ella se comparaba en lo absoluto a la que Lori y Shane provocaron en él. Pese a todo, aquella ocasión no caminó directamente hacia ellos a exigir una explicación, ahora que lo pensaba, quizá si lo hubiese hecho las cosas hubiesen tomado un rumbo distinto, un rumbo menos trágico y la actualidad en la que se hallaba sería mucho más que distinta.

Tras regresar a casa y pensar durante horas sobre lo que haría, llegó a la conclusión que parecía ser la menos dolorosa para ambos. No podía echar por la borda tantos años de noviazgo y su matrimonio tan fácilmente, quizá Lori solo estaba confundida y por eso hacía lo que hacía; Rick aún tenía la esperanza de que ella lo siguiese amando, que lo que tenía con Shane no fuera más que una  aventura pasajera y que, al final del camino, lo elegiría a él sobre todo.  Fue por eso que cerca de media noche, apenas ella ingresó al hogar que compartían, fue a su encuentro y usando todo el autocontrol que nunca hubiese imaginado poseer, le sonrió y propuso ir el fin de semana a acampar al bosque, tal como lo habían hecho ocasionalmente en su época de enamorados.

Lori al principio lo miró algo desconcertada, obviamente le había tomado por sorpresa una propuesta de esa naturaleza luego de tanto tiempo, pero luego de unos segundos y tras darle un casto beso, le sonrió y contestó  “¿por qué no?”.

El día siguiente fue el principio del final a todo lo que Rick conocía o pensaba conocer.

Preparó el desayuno y se lo llevó a la cama. Un detalle romántico como los que ocasionalmente le dirigía a ella desde que le prometió que lo _compensaría._ Luego de un par de horas, arregló la tienda de campaña dejándole a Lori la tarea de empacar la vestimenta y la comida que llevarían. Cuando todo estuvo listo, partieron hacia el lugar esperado en la camioneta algo vieja que poco tiempo después de casarse Rick había comprado en un taller cercano a su vecindario.

Hasta el atardecer ambos conversaron y bromearon de cosas banales, nada que tuviese que ver con su relación o el cómo la crisis que enfrentaban en su matrimonio amenazaba con profundizarse cada vez más y tal vez dejar un hoyo que fuese imposible de llenar a futuro. Rick no sabía cómo comenzar el tema ni cuál sería el mejor momento para hacerlo, no había sido nada fácil aceptar que Lori tenía un amante, mucho menos lo sería hablar abiertamente con ella del asunto.

Fue cuando ambos estuvieron frente a una pequeña fogata con la tienda de campaña ya armada que se decidió; el propósito de esa salida había sido el hablar con Lori  de _aquello_ y debía dejar de acobardarse y hacerlo sin titubear.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es algo más largo. Espero les guste :)

_—Tú me conoces muy bien ¿cierto?_

_Mientras observaba el malvavisco incrustado en la larga y delgada vara de madera que sostenía sobre la fogata, Lori sonrió al escuchar la pregunta de su esposo. ¿Era necesario siquiera responder?_

_—Por supuesto—giró hacia él y sus miradas se encontraron—eres mi esposo_

_—Entonces sabes bien que no soy bueno iniciando conversaciones, así que te lo diré directamente—no apartó sus ojos de los contrarios por más que el miedo se lo gritase— ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a iniciar una relación con Shane?_

_Rick pudo notar el rostro de Lori volverse pálido de repente y su expresión ir de lo aterrada a lo altanera en tan solo unos segundos._

_— ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?—su voz sonó demasiado fría_

_— ¿No piensas negarlo?_

_— ¿Debería?_

_—No, no tendría sentido—llevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro y suspiró pesadamente—los vi juntos_

_—Rick, escucha yo…_

_—No, déjame hablar primero— interrumpió— desde hace algún tiempo supe que algo estaba pasando, pero me engañé inventando cualquier excusa y…—hizo una pausa— en fin, lo que trato de decir es que a pesar del dolor y la decepción que sentí, yo aún te sigo amando Lori._

_— ¿Decepción? —aventó la delgada vara hacia el fuego y se reincorporó del suelo con enojo emanando de todo su ser— ¡¿No crees que eso es lo que yo tengo derecho de decir?!_

_Al verla exaltada, Rick se apresuró en  ponerse de pie._

_—Lori…_

_—Todo lo que esperé de nuestro matrimonio, todo lo que pensé viviría a tu lado—apretó los puños mientras veía fijamente al hombre de cabello castaño oscuro frente a ella— ¡no fue más que una decepción!_

_— ¡¿Y por eso te acostaste con mi mejor amigo?!—Él también levantó la voz, toda la furia y el dolor que prefirió guardarse habían superado su autocontrol— ¡Con una de las personas más importantes para mí!_

_—Sé que no estuvo bien, pero Shane y yo no pudimos luchar contra la atracción que sentíamos; lo intentamos, pero no resultó._

_—Tsk…—caminó en círculos tratando de calmarse y evitar que sus ojos lo traicionasen, no debía permitirse el llorar— ¿lo amas? —preguntó luego de casi un minuto de silencio_

_—Yo no… no lo sé— desvió la mirada hacía el suelo cubierto de pequeñas ramas y hojas secas_

_— ¿Desde cuándo?_

_—S-Seis meses_

_—Ya veo— Rick se acercó hacia su esposa quedando su cuerpo a pocos centímetros del de ella—entonces mi intento por compensarlo fue un fracaso desde el inicio_

_—Lo lamento mucho, de verdad—Lori alzó la mirada y sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho al observar los ojos azules de su esposo enrojecidos por las lágrimas que había comenzado a derramar—Rick, en serio no sabes lo que daría por evitar todo esto_

_—Quédate conmigo—en un impulso tomó el rostro de Lori con ambas manos y apegó su frente a la de ella, pidiendo con su mirada, rogando con sus lágrimas— te prometo que todo será distinto, que  seré el hombre que siempre deseaste que fuera, así que por favor, quédate a mi lado_

_—Rick, no hagas esto—habló en susurros y se separó un poco para poder mirar fijamente  los ojos de su esposo—a estas alturas debiste ya haberte dado cuenta que por más que intentes ser el tipo de hombre que quiero, será imposible; no puedes cambiar tu forma de ser por la fuerza, estarías viviendo una mentira y jamás serías feliz, ninguno lo sería_

_—Lori…_

_—No, escucha—guio la palma de su mano hacia de una de las mejillas de Rick y la acarició gentilmente —cometí un error en engañarte de esta forma durante tanto tiempo, debí habértelo dicho desde que lo mío con Shane comenzó, pero al principio no era nada más que una aventura, nunca pensé que llegaría  a más, nunca pensamos que esto se volvería así de serio hasta ayer por la tarde_

_— ¿A qué te refieres?_

_Lori se apartó del sheriff y apretó los labios en señal de frustración, Rick pudo notar entonces que lo que fuese que ella estaba por decirle, le resultaba muy difícil._

_—Estoy embarazada_

_El mundo le cayó encima al escuchar solo esas dos palabras. Cualquier esperanza que pudiese haber guardado hasta ese momento había sido fulminada sin dejar rastro alguno luego de aquella declaración._

_Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había intimado con Lori, y recordaba muy bien el haber usado un preservativo, significando entonces que la criatura que yacía dentro del vientre de su esposa, llevaría el apellido Walsh cuando naciera._

_—Felicidades_

_—Shane y yo decidimos hablar contigo en unos días, pero bueno, todo se adelantó y…—suspiró—lo siento de verdad_

_—…—Ya no había nada más que decir, todo había quedado sumamente claro entre ambos y en ese momento lo más sensato era retirarse, ser un buen perdedor—aún no es tan tarde ¿te parece si regresamos?_

_— ¿Eh?... S-Sí, claro_

_Se dirigía a empacar nuevamente la tienda de campaña cuando un fuerte ruido captó su atención y la de su aún esposa._

_— ¿Qué fue eso?_

_—No lo sé_

_Fue a su camioneta rápidamente y tomó su arma, el no dejaba de ser un sheriff ni siquiera cuando iba de campamento y en ese momento era una ventaja, o eso parecía._

_Por indicación suya, Lori se mantuvo detrás de él y reinó el silencio durante unos segundos hasta que otro ruido fue percibido. Esta vez se escuchó el crujir de las hojas, era evidente para alguien como Rick que no se encontraban solos, y esperaba fuese algún animal del bosque._

_Recibió la linterna que Lori recogió del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se produjo el ruido, lo hacía cautelosamente como tenía acostumbrado en las redadas junto a Shane, conteniendo la respiración por momentos y poniendo todo el peso en sus talones._

_Le faltaban menos de dos metros para alcanzar el lugar cuando una sombra se deslizó rápidamente entre los árboles, las ramas de estos crujieron fuertemente y una risa burlona llenó todo el silencio instaurado hasta el momento._

_-¡Ahh!— Lori no pudo evitar gritar por la sorpresa y el miedo— Rick ¡¿Qué es eso?!_

_Inmediatamente él se colocó delante de ella y trató de alumbrar a la sombra, pero esta se movía tan rápidamente que sus intentos fueron fallidos._

_—  ¡¿Quién eres?!- gritó cansado de aquel juego—Mi nombre es Rick Grimes y soy sheriff del pueblo, así que será mejor que te muestres_

_Una ráfaga pasó por su lado y para cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía varios cortes profundos en el brazo izquierdo. La sangre no tardó en brotar aterrando más a la pelinegra, quien comenzó a gritar llamando su nombre._

_—  ¡Rick! —sin pensarlo dos veces rasgó parte de la blanca camiseta que llevaba y la ató alrededor de la herida, en algo debía ayudar a detener la sangre —Vas a estar bien, cariño, debemos irnos y…_

_—Oh ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Nos estábamos divirtiendo_

_Un hombre alto de cabellera y vestimenta negra apareció frente a ellos en un instante. Rick apretó su arma y no dejó de apuntarla hacia él, era todo lo que tenía. Sea lo que fuese aquel sujeto, su instinto le decía que no era algo parecido a lo que hubiese enfrentado antes, un humano no podía moverse a esa velocidad._

_— ¿Quién…? No, ¿Qué eres tú?_

_—Me gustan los hombres inteligentes— sonrió con malicia—y más si lucen como tú_

_— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? — esta vez fue Lori quien habló, aparentaba valentía aunque por dentro se encontrase aterrada_

_—No hablaba contigo, pero te responderé—en menos de un segundo se colocó tras la pareja, no sin antes arrebatarle el arma a Rick en el acto— estaba sediento y no me pude resistir_

_— ¿Cómo…?_

_—Esto no los ayudará, dulzura—miró fijamente a Rick mientras apuntaba el arma contra su sien—es inútil_

_El estruendoso sonido del arma siendo disparada hizo eco por el lugar, cayendo luego esta al suelo, pero no así el cuerpo del sujeto._

_Rick y Lori no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando, aquel sujeto se había disparado en la cabeza y seguía allí frente a ellos, de pie y con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro._

_— ¿Esto los aterró?_

_Rick esperaba internamente que alguien más hubiese escuchado el disparo y se dirigiese al bosque para ayudarlos, pero sabía que la probabilidad de que eso sucediese era mínima. Casi nadie transitaba por la carretera al ponerse el sol al ser King County un pueblo no muy grande._

_Él debía pensar en una alternativa, algo que pudiese ayudar a que Lori y el bebé que estaba esperando estuviesen a salvo y tras recrear varias situaciones alternas en su mente llegó a una conclusión._

_— Toma la camioneta y vete sin mirar atrás_

_— ¿Qué? No, no pienso…_

_—Sé feliz, Lori_

_Rick se abalanzó contra el sujeto frente a ellos mientras una aterrada Lori obedecía a lo dicho por su esposo._

_A pesar de lo bueno que era en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, el hombre había logrado evitar todos los golpes que el sheriff propinaba, riendo mientras observaba como la sangre brotaba cada vez más de la herida en el brazo de este debido al fuerte movimiento._

_—Hueles delicioso_

_— ¡Cierra la boca!_

_Al escuchar el ruido de los neumáticos se sintió aliviado, todo valdría la pena si ella lograba escapar, no le importaba perder la vida allí  si era capaz de mantenerla a salvo._

_—Oh, No creerás que la dejaré ir ¿o sí?_

_De un solo movimiento el  extraño sujeto lo tomó del cuello, pudo sentir mientras lo asfixiaba sus uñas afiladas incrustarse en su piel antes de ser empotrado fuertemente contra la corteza de un árbol._

_Quedó completamente aturdido luego del golpe. Llevó una de sus manos con dificultad hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza y sintió el líquido caliente empaparla por completo._

_Luego de eso escuchó un fuerte golpe secundado del grito aterrado de Lori. Fijó su nublada vista hacia la camioneta algo alejada de donde se encontraba y observó como aquel monstruo tomaba del cuello a su esposa y en un instante se aparecía frente a él, aventando rudamente contra el suelo su delgado cuerpo._

_—N-No le hagas daño— habló con dificultad, estaba a punto de perder la conciencia—por favor, déjala ir_

_—No puedo hacer eso—  acercó su rostro al de Rick y olfateo su cuello durante unos segundos—a pesar de lo mucho que me gustas, no puedo cumplir ese deseo_

_—Mátame a mí, no le hagas daño_

_—Shhh— lamió la piel del sheriff provocándole un inmenso asco—deja de hablar_

_Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, golpeó la cabeza del hombre con la suya y se arrastró hacia donde se hallaba Lori. Sacudió su cuerpo con fuerza para evitar que ella perdiera la conciencia y la ayudó a reincorporarse del suelo junto a él._

_—Es muy importante para ti ¿eh? — La sonrisa divertida que le dedicó no provocó más que terror en él— Los humanos son idiotas, debes saber que yo escuché su conversación, Rick Grimes— la luz de la fogata iluminó el rostro y a su vez los colmillos sobresalientes que formaban parte de su dentadura— ¿En verdad eres capaz de sacrificarte por esta perra?_

_Rick intentó correr junto a Lori, pero le fue cerrado el paso de inmediato, la velocidad de ese malnacido tenía una sola explicación y luego de todo lo que había presenciado, el escepticismo no cabía lugar en él._

_—No te irás, deberías haberlo entendido ya_

_Emitió un grito de dolor al ser desgarrado por aquel sujeto. De su estómago chorreaba el líquido escarlata empapando su camisa y provocando que cayese de rodillas al suelo por el dolor._

_— ¡Rick!—  Lori, un poco más recuperada, se agachó junto a él y apretó con ambas manos la herida_

_—Huye, por favor_

_Dejó de sentir la presión en su estómago y observó con impotencia, rabia y dolor el cómo el monstruo tomaba de los cabellos a su esposa y la levantaba del suelo poniéndola frente a él._

_— ¡Ahh! ¡Suéltame, maldito! — forcejeó y pateó todo lo que pudo, pero al agarre no se suavizó ni un poco_

_—Presenciarás tú mismo lo que tu debilidad no fue capaz de proteger_

_— No…_

_—Despídete de tu querida esposa_

_— ¡No! ¡Rick, Ayúdame!_

_— ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!_

_Sus gritos desgarradores no fueron de importancia para aquel sujeto. Él clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de Lori y comenzó a succionar su sangre._

_A pesar del dolor y el estar al borde de la inconciencia por la pérdida de sangre, Rick se reincorporó cómo pudo y se abalanzó contra él. Sin embargo, no pudo apartarlo de Lori ya que una mano rodeo su cuello y comenzó a asfixiarlo con fuerza._

_Hizo todo lo que pudo por soltarse, el aire le comenzaba a faltar y el estar viendo cómo el monstruo drenaba la sangre de la mujer que amaba frente a él lo puso al borde de la locura; él tenía que salvarla, los ojos de ella se encontraban abiertos mirándolo fijamente, no sabía si aún se encontraba consciente, pero la expresión de terror y súplica emanaba de ellos. Le estaba pidiendo que la ayudase, que no la dejase morir._

_—L-Lori_

_Las garras del sujeto incrustándose en su garganta terminaron por drenar sus fuerzas. Por más que internamente gritase y rogase a su cuerpo el mantenerse consciente, este parecía no poder aguantar más. Había perdido mucha sangre, era casi un milagro que aún estuviese despierto._

_—Oh no, no te duermas_

_Sintió su cuerpo golpear de lado contra el suelo y se quejó por el dolor. Respiró con dificultad por unos segundos tratando de recuperar el aire perdido y fijó su vista en el sujeto vestido de negro. Al no ver a su esposa junto a él, se desesperó y comenzó a llamarla._

_—L-Lori_

_—No gastes tus energías, ella ya no puede oírte_

_Rick sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo completamente al escuchar aquellas palabras, buscó con la mirada a Lori y la halló, a pesar que su vista se había tornado algo borrosa, tirada a un lado de su agresor. Se encontraba completamente inmóvil, no podía percibir el más mínimo movimiento proveniente de ella y todo dejó de tener sentido en ese instante._

_Imparables lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, no le importó el seguir apretando sus heridas para evitar que la sangre continuase brotando libremente o arremeter contra el causante de todo aquello, en ese momento solo importaba Lori, el llegar a ella y abrazarla fuertemente._

_Con ayuda de sus brazos y piernas se fue arrastrando en su dirección, en su mente solo se repetía el nombre de la profesora de arte y el dolor que pudiese sentir debido a la acción, lo empujaban a no parar un segundo._

_—Deja de moverte— se acercó al cuerpo de Rick y se colocó de cuclillas junto a él— ¿Quieres morir?_

_El aludido no respondió, ni siquiera escuchó las palabras del sujeto, lo único en lo que se enfocaba era en llegar hacia Lori, eso era lo único que importaba._

_—Si no quieres responder está bien— se relamió los labios y de un rápido movimiento estampó el cuerpo de Rick de espaldas contra el suelo provocando que emitiese un fuerte quejido de dolor—tengo un regalo para ti_

_La imagen era sumamente borrosa, pero logro distinguir el rostro del sujeto acercarse al suyo. Sentir su nariz rozando contra su piel le provocó tal repugnancia que le era preferible morir mil veces antes que soportar un segundo más cerca de él._

_—Tu aroma es exquisito_

_Odiaba que sus brazos no le respondieran, su mente les ordenaba moverse y apartarlo, golpearlo, matarlo, pero estos no obedecían, estaban prácticamente muertos._

_—Sería un pecado dejar que murieras, así que…_

_El aire le faltó de golpe cuando el hombre clavó sus colmillos en su cuello. El dolor era indescriptible. ¿Eso es lo que Lori había soportado? No se lo perdonaría._

_Un poco de su sangre fue succionada, pero antes de que lo último que le quedaba de vida le fuese arrancado, el sujeto se apartó. Difusamente lo divisó morder su propio antebrazo y succionar un poco de sangre para nuevamente acercar su rostro y pegar su boca a la suya. Trató de ladear el rostro, pero un agarre en su barbilla se lo impidió tajantemente. Solo le quedó sentir como un caliente líquido de sabor metálico se introducía en su boca y se deslizaba por su garganta._

_Después de unos segundos, el hombre de negro se apartó de él, mirándolo divertido y con una expresión satisfecha en el rostro._

_—Todo listo_

_Lo observó reincorporarse y sacudir sus ropas como si nada hubiese pasado, era increíble el nivel de crueldad que acompañaba aquel sujeto. Rick juró que si lograba sobrevivir, él se vengaría, lo haría de la más horrorosa y dolorosa forma posible._

_—T-Te mataré_

_—Y yo estaré esperando—se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Lori y lo cargó con uno de sus brazos— aunque primero debo deshacerme de esto y llevarte a otro lugar_

_Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle de forma amenazante. Aunque trataba de mantenerse despierto su cuerpo había llegado ya al límite desde hace mucho y se encontraba exento de energía para siquiera oponerse a lo evidentemente pasaría._

_Lo último que su vista divisó fue la silueta de Lori, delgada e indefensa, a ese sujeto no solo le había bastado con asesinarla, sino que quién sabe iría a hacer con su cuerpo. Era un bastardo y lo pagaría caro, muy caro._

_..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta la próxima actualización :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... espero les guste el cap. Felices fiestas a tod@s :)

Cuándo fue que despertó y en dónde, fueron y seguirían siendo un enigma para él. Recordaba gritos, mucho dolor y un ardor exorbitante por toda la garganta que solo después de atrapar un conejo y succionar toda la sangre que pudiese tener, tomó sentido para él; ahora era un monstruo exactamente igual a aquel sujeto: un vampiro.

Su estado de locura comenzó luego de asimilar la muerte de Lori y no saber dónde ese hombre había dejado su cuerpo. Rick la veía por todas partes, con el cuello ensangrentado y gritándole que la ayudase, mostrando una expresión de terror mientras de sus ojos las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar.

Llegó al extremo de hablar con ella y alterar su temperamento. Los recuerdos de lo que hizo en aquella época le eran muy confusos, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que había sido capaz de atacar y asesinar humanos y eso sería algo que jamás se perdonaría, aquellas muertes las llevaría sobre sus hombros hasta el resto de sus días, al igual que la de Lori. Pensó en acabar con su miserable existencia miles de veces, pero mientras el rostro del sujeto que le había quitado todo permaneciese vívido en su memoria, no podía rendirse.

Cuando estuvo nuevamente en sus cabales, decidió regresar al pueblo. Trató de esconder su condición lo más que pudo tan solo para darse cuenta que habían pasado cuatro años desde lo ocurrido y ya nadie mencionaba algo acerca de la misteriosa desaparición del Sheriff Rick Grimes ni la de su esposa.

El aspecto de Rick le favoreció mucho para lograr preguntar a algun poblador del tema sin ser reconocido; su barba y cabello se encontraban bastante crecidos y la vestimenta negra en su totalidad que siempre llevaba, lo hacían parecer un curioso viajero con falta de dinero.

 

_—Cuando el Sheriff Grimes no se presentó a trabajar a la estación, sus colegas fueron a buscarlo a su casa. No hallaron a nadie allí ni tampoco la camioneta que tenían, por lo que trataron de seguir los rastros y dieron a parar al bosque. Había restos de una fogata y sangre en el suelo, pero no encontraron al matrimonio ni el vehículo. Los policías investigaron el caso por mucho tiempo, pero al no encontrar nada que pudiese ayudarlos a descifrar lo ocurrido lo dieron por cerrado. Algunos piensan que uno de ellos mató al otro y luego huyó, ya que la sangre q se encontró pertenecía a ambos, además después se supo que Shane Walsh, amigo de Grimes, se entendía con su esposa y que quizá eso había sido el desencadénate de la tragedia. Lo más curioso es que dos años después de lo ocurrido, Shane también desapareció, nadie sabe a dónde se fue ni con quién, se lo tragó la tierra._

_—Ya veo_

 

Se quedó solo un par de días en King County para luego regresar a su vida de ermitaño. Él era un vampiro ahora y no necesitaba nada más que sangre para sobrevivir, atrás habían quedado las necesidades médicas, alimenticias y sociales que cualquier humano requería para una vida plena.

Agradecía infinitamente que el mito de que los vampiros no podían caminar bajo el sol fuese solo eso y aprendió por su cuenta cuales eran las cosas que en realidad le afectaban para poder estar preparado a futuro, Rick no se había olvidado de su juramento, él haría pagar a ese sujeto de la forma más lenta y dolorosa, lo mataría así fuese lo último que hiciera.

En la actualidad se encontraba a las afueras de una gran ciudad y con ocho años más encima, aunque no se notase en su apariencia debido a su inmortalidad. Había llegado hacia allí mientras vagaba sin rumbo y quizá porque, a pesar de haber vivido durante tanto tiempo en soledad absoluta, necesitaba todavía del calor humano; al menos el ver gente lo hacía recordar épocas mejores, al igual que aquella patrulla, la cual le había hecho recordar con nostalgia su época como sheriff y el cómo su vida había llegado a ser como era.

—Sé que no debería, pero me gustaría hablar con alguien, un saludo recíproco será suficiente

Caminó en línea recta escondiendo su rostro lo mejor que pudo con el sombrero color café oscuro que llevaba, no tenía el mismo diseño que su sombrero de sheriff obviamente, pero le ayudaba a pasar desapercibido, no sería bueno que alguien lo reconociera alguna vez, esa fue una de las razones por las que se alejó lo más que pudo de su tierra natal.

Tras casi veinte minutos de caminata bajo el intenso sol, que puede que no lo matase, pero sí que lo fastidiaba y mucho, Rick divisó un cartel de color verde y letras blancas a un lado de la carretera dándole la bienvenida.

—Bienvenidos a Atlanta, siempre muy original

…

…

¿Quién fue el imbécil que dijo que la inmortalidad era una de las cosas más anheladas por los humanos? Él quisiera tenerlo en frente y luego de una buena golpiza preguntarle una vez más si pensaba lo mismo.

Cuando se vio envuelto en el mundo sobrenatural tras toda aquella tragedia que prefería no rememorar por el bien de su estado anímico y mental, creyó que no podría encajar y terminaría muerto en menos de una semana, pero teniéndose allí, sentado con una vaso de whisky en la mano mientras observaba a los miembros de su manada reír y charlar amenamente, podía decir que había estado estúpidamente equivocado.

“Los salvadores”

Le agradaban, sí, eran su gente después de todo, no obstante luego de cumplir su venganza y convertirse en el hombre al mando, el aburrimiento no se hizo esperar; décadas y décadas de lo mismo: maldita inmortalidad.

—Jefe— un hombre un poco obeso y de cabello oscuro ensortijado se acercó a él mostrando una expresión seria— tenemos un problema

— ¡Mierda, Joey! —sonrió mientras levantaba el vaso en dirección a su subordinado, no entendía el porqué de su ceño fruncido, pero no podía ser algo tan grave si tan solo un día antes habían patrullado la zona sin encontrar alguna irregularidad ¿cierto? — ¿Qué sucede amigo? No me digas que quieres más dinero para comprar hamburguesas porq…

—Un intruso— podía considerarse una falta de respeto que interrumpiera a su jefe, pero sabía que esa situación lo ameritaba y si dejaba que más tiempo corriese sería él el receptor de toda su molestia después

— ¿Otra vez Gareth y su mierdecilla de grupo? — su sonrisa se desvaneció de solo recordar el rostro de esos psicópatas rebeldes que lo único que hacían era causar problemas en la ciudad

—Ojalá fuesen ellos— sin querer comenzó a sudar, no por el miedo que le causara el intruso, sino por la reacción que su jefe tendría al oír de él

—Habla ya, Joey ¿Quién demonios se ha atrevido a entrar en  mi territorio?

—U-Un vampiro

Joey cerró los ojos, pero luego de unos segundos sin escuchar ningún grito o golpe proveniente de su jefe, los abrió lentamente. Acto seguido, dio un grito ahogado al observar los ojos del hombre más alto tornarse dorados mientras apretaba fuertemente los restos de lo que una vez fue un vaso de vidrio. Sangre comenzó a chorrear de la palma de su mano e inmediatamente el olor de esta fue percibido por los demás miembros de la manada, los cuales dejaron de charlar entre ellos y se colocaron todos arrodillados con la cabeza gacha frente a él, incluyendo a Joey.

—Tomo la responsabilidad de esto, al final fui yo quien dejó que todos celebraran el haber expulsado al imbécil de Gareth y no coloqué vigías en la entrada de la ciudad— comenzó a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños tratando por todos los medios no descargar su ira contra los demás— sin embargo, no permitiré que el intruso pasee libremente por nuestro territorio ¡Una mierda que lo haré! Ningún puto vampiro viene a nuestra casa y se va sin un rasguño ¡¿entendieron?! — Pateó con todas sus fuerzas la mesa donde estaba la botella de whisky que antes estaba bebiendo, provocando que el líquido dorado se desparramara por todo el suelo— Vayan y tráiganlo

En un parpadeo quedó completamente solo en la guarida, la cual era un gran estacionamiento lleno de motocicletas y algunos vehículos, maldiciendo internamente el tener que lidiar con un chupasangre tan repentinamente, nunca podría superar el odio que les tenía, a pesar de consumada ya su venganza, aquel rencor no desaparecía, llevaba durando más de cincuenta años y podía asegurar duraría toda su vida.

—Una maldita eternidad

…

…

Recordaba haber visitado aquella ciudad cuando niño, su padre había permitido que lo acompañase a encontrarse con un amigo con el que iniciaría un negocio, y la primera impresión que le dejó no había sido buena. Atlanta era una ciudad muy grande a comparación de su pueblo natal, muy ruidosa y donde reinaba la delincuencia. Antes se podían apreciaban muchos carruajes en las calles a cualquier hora del día, pero ahora más de treinta años después, los vehículos los habían reemplazado, algo que para Rick no hacía más que sumar desventajas como el tráfico y mayor contaminación, pero ese era el precio de la “modernidad”, no se podía luchar contra eso.

Caminó lentamente por los alrededores del centro y observó varias parejas y familias paseando alegremente. Al instante una ola de dolor lo invadió, pero decidió ignorarla y no pensar demasiado. Era imposible para él volver a tener algo parecido a lo que sus ojos veían debido a lo que era y lo sabía, la soledad era su compañera ahora y a pesar de que la odiase, era todo lo que se le tenía permitido.

Siguió caminando en línea recta, tratando que su sombrero cubriese la mayor parte de su rostro. El sol no quemaba como en otros días, las  nubes lo opacaban y lo agradecía; sin embargo, aún estaba muy claro y eso le molestaba mucho, algo irónico ya que antes de convertirse en vampiro una de las cosas que más disfrutaba era echarse en la grama con el rostro directo al sol y disfrutar de la sensación cálida, pero ya no podría regresar a esos tiempos, sería una de la muchas cosas más que extrañaría.

Después de casi media hora de exploración fue a parar a la zona de posadas. Le hubiese gustado tener el dinero suficiente para poder alquilar una de ellas, pero el poco que había logrado hacer antes de arribar a la ciudad lo había gastado comprando unas cuantas mudas de ropa y botellas de vino. La mayoría del delicioso licor había terminado siendo tirado y reemplazado con sangre de conejo o vaca por el bien de su alimentación. Necesitaba consumir por lo menos una vez por semana para mantenerse saludable y no podía arriesgarse a caer en abstinencia estando completamente rodeado de humanos, no volvería hacerle daño a alguno, lo había jurado.

—Me tocará dormir en la calle hasta que encuentre la manera de hacer algo de dinero

Rick suspiró profundamente y decidió ir hacia algún parque dónde pudiera instalarse, una banca estaría bien por esa noche. Él preferiría dormir en el día, por lo molesto que la luz solar era para él, pero se rehusaba a dejar sus viejos hábitos, algo del sheriff Rick Grimes tenía que permanecer con él, su yo vampiro le había quitado el placer de los alimentos, la compañía, la temperatura corporal, el disfrutar del verano… no dejaría que alterara también su ciclo circadiano, no lo permitiría.

Mientras avanzaba a paso lento sus sentidos se afilaron como nunca antes, se asustó por un momento ya que en los cuatro años que llevaba lúcido después de convertirse ningún humano había logrado crisparle los nervios de esa manera.

“Acaso es otro…”

De un momento a otro se vio rodeado por varias individuos y sin quererlo sus garras comenzaron a mostrarse.

—Será mejor que no intentes nada, no podrás con todos nosotros así que ahorra tu energía, chupasangre

Al escuchar cómo lo llamaron su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero trató de disimularlo. ¿Cómo sabían lo que era? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

Levantó la vista lentamente y observó a varios hombres y mujeres vestidos de una forma muy normal, parecían humanos a simple vista, pero su instinto y el olor que ellos emanaban le decían lo contrario.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

No se le ocurrió nada más que preguntar, tenía la sensación que fuese cual fuese su interrogante, no sería respondida.

—Nos acompañarás, andando

El hombre de bigote que le hablaba parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo, guiaba a los demás con la mirada, posicionándolos a su alrededor estratégicamente e impidiéndole cualquier vía de escape.

Por un momento pensó en utilizar su velocidad, pero podía que aquellos sujetos fueran igual de rápidos que él y las consecuencias de intentar escapar no serían nada buenas, él era fuerte, sí, pero lo superaban largamente en número y no tenía posibilidad de salir ileso del enfrentamiento.

Caminó junto a ellos sin oponer resistencia y se sorprendió al notar que las personas cercanas a donde él y el grupo se hallaban no le daban la más mínima importancia al espectáculo, tal parecía que aquellos sujetos eran conocidos en la ciudad y eso lo ponía aún más en desventaja.

Después de caminar por quince minutos en absoluto silencio, solo notando las miradas desagradables que algunos miembros del grupo aquel le dirigían, llegaron hacia una zona algo desolada. Pudo notar un edificio de cuatro pisos, cuya primera estancia presentaba puertas metálicas y parecía ser un estacionamiento por los vehículos que observaba en la entrada y el grifo que se hallaba a unos cuantos metros.

Sin decir nada, el hombre de bigote lo empujó por la espalda y lo obligó a caminar rápido hacia el lugar, odiaba que lo tratasen así sin antes darle una explicación, pero creía que era mejor esperar y evaluar sus posibilidades antes de perder los estribos y luchar contra ellos

—Aquí lo tiene, jefe

Ya dentro del estacionamiento, Rick fue obligado  a ponerse de rodillas y esperó paciente al sujeto que había sido llamado “jefe” por el hombre de bigote, fuese quien fuese debía ser muy fuerte para comandar a todas esas personas musculosas y con aura atemorizante.

— ¡Muy bien hecho, Simon! Sabía que lo traerías antes que Joey… mierda,  te ganaste una noche con barra libre en el club, tú y los desgraciados que fueron contigo— miró a todos los subordinados que se hallaban algo alejados tras su mano derecha

—Gracias, jefe

Rick escuchó los pasos acercarse a donde él se hallaba, pero no levantó la mirada, esperaría a que el otro le hablase primero, no quería arriesgarse.

—Bien, volviendo a lo nuestro— su voz se oscureció un poco, pero no dejó de tener aquel tono burlón característico— miren lo que tenemos aquí, hace mucho que no veíamos a una escoria chupasangre irrumpir en nuestro territorio de mierda ¿cierto, chicos?

— ¡Plancha!

— ¡Plancha!

El grupo que lo había escoltado hasta allí comenzó a gritar y él comprendió lo que eso significaba: lo torturarían públicamente.

De un momento a otro las voces de los hombres y mujeres cesaron, seguramente bajo una de las indicaciones de su jefe aunque no había sido capaz de verla ya que aún mantenía su cabeza gacha.

—Antes de comenzar con la diversión, debemos presentarnos primero ¿no creen? Puede ser un hijo de perra, pero tenemos modales— dio unos pasos más y llegó justo frente a Rick, se colocó de cuclillas y lo tomó fuertemente de la barbilla obligando a que lo mirase. Decir que se sorprendió era poco, el color de los ojos de aquel bastardo eran del azul más hermoso que jamás había visto, su piel era clara y sus ondulados cabellos castaños le daban un toque salvaje único. Se maldijo internamente por pensar de esa forma de una escoria chupasangre, pero no podía evitar negar que era hermoso, el hombre más hermoso que había visto en décadas; sin embargo, la expresión cansina en su rostro, las ojeras y la ropa maltratada que vestía lo opacaban de sobremanera, se notaba que no la estaba pasando nada bien — Wao, luces como la mierda—sonrió mostrando los dientes— mi nombre es Negan, el líder de esta manada

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii  
> Un nuevo cap, espero les guste :)

—Antes de comenzar con la diversión, debemos presentarnos primero ¿no creen? Puede ser un hijo de perra, pero tenemos modales— dio unos pasos más y llegó justo frente a Rick, se colocó de cuclillas y lo tomó fuertemente de la barbilla obligando a que lo mirase. Decir que se sorprendió era poco, el color de los ojos de aquel bastardo eran del azul más hermoso que jamás había visto, su piel era clara y sus ondulados cabellos castaños le daban un toque salvaje único. Se maldijo internamente por pensar de esa forma de una escoria chupasangre, pero no podía evitar negar que era hermoso, el hombre más hermoso que había visto en décadas; sin embargo, la expresión cansina en su rostro, las ojeras y la ropa maltratada que vestía lo opacaban de sobremanera, se notaba que no la estaba pasando nada bien — Wao, luces como la mierda—sonrió mostrando los dientes— mi nombre es Negan, el líder de esta manada

Los ojos grises del sujeto lo miraban tan profundamente  que no fue capaz de dejar de observarlo, la sola presencia de ese tipo anunciaba peligro, pero fuera de temerle, Rick se sentía curioso, algo dentro de él esperaba saber más acerca del tal Negan, de lo que era y a quienes dirigía.

También, por lo que le había dicho antes de presentarse, pudo entender por qué varias personas durante su caminata aquel día se alejaron de él; su barba crecida, las ojeras que seguro mostraba en el rostro y su vestimenta sucia debido a los días que había tenido que caminar para llegar a Atlanta, lo hacían parecer un delincuente o pordiosero, y a pesar de que no era su culpa ya que en el camino no había encontrado ningún lugar donde poder asearse o cambiarse de atuendo, se sentía mal al dar una impresión tan mala frente a los demás; él quería que no lo reconocieran, no que le tuvieran miedo o lástima.

Supo que se había perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un  fuerte jalón en el cabello y que por el brusco movimiento, su sombrero había terminado en el suelo.

—Tal parece que alguien aquí no es educado— Negan acercó su rostro y apretó el agarre en las castañas hebras — aquí es la parte dónde me dices tu nombre, imbécil

—…Rick

Le pareció algo humillante el trato que recibía, pero no podía irse de allí sin obtener respuestas, debía saber la identidad de aquel hombre y sus camaradas.

“No creo que sea fácil escapar de aquí si tengo que luchar con él”

—Muy bien—lamió su labio inferior y sonrió mientras liberaba el ondulado cabello — RRRick… quiero que me digas, y se honesto por favor, estamos en confianza— repentinamente sus ojos tomaron una coloración dorada y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del vampiro— ¿Por qué carajos te atreviste a entrar en mi territorio? ¿Eh? pedazo de mierda

Pensó en si debía allanarse y explicar, si bien no en su totalidad, su situación; aquellos ojos dorados habían respondido ya una de sus interrogantes, aquel sujeto y probablemente el resto de individuos allí presentes no eran humanos, eran seres sobrenaturales como él, no vampiros, pero definitivamente algo que se les parecía.

No obstante, le encabronó bastante la manera en la que ese tipo se dirigía a él,  su voz emanaba desagrado en su máxima expresión y no entendía por qué si el tal Negan tampoco era humano, este detestaba tanto a un ser sobrenatural como él ¿Qué no deberían estar del mismo lado?

—Pensé que estaba en la ciudad de Atlanta, no en el territorio de un cabrón como tú

— ¡Wao! — Negan sonrió mientras se ponía de pie— ¿escuchaste eso? — habló dirigiéndose a Simon

—Sí, parece ser que aún no se da cuenta de su situación

—Más bien— contestó mordiendo su labio inferior con mofa y observando a Rick fijamente—tiene las pelotas suficientes para enfrentarse a mí, eso hay que reconocerlo

Rick no apartó la mirada del hombre frente a él, se había cansado ya de aparentar debilidad con el objetivo de obtener respuestas, había llegado a la conclusión de que si pelear era la única salida que tenía, la tomaría; no se rendiría hasta llevar a cabo su objetivo, le debía eso a Lori, se lo debía a sí mismo

—No sé quiénes son ustedes—comenzó mientras se ponía de pie, ese sería su último recurso antes de la fuerza— ni por qué me trajeron hasta aquí, lo único que sé es primero, que al igual que yo ustedes no son seres humanos; y segundo, que efectivamente son superiores en número, pero pelearé con todo lo que tengo para salir de aquí y créeme— mostró sus colmillos mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos— podría morir, pero te aseguro que me llevaré unos cuantos conmigo

Negan lo observó durante varios segundos sin decir nada, su expresión pasó de la burlona que siempre llevaba a una seria y fastidiada, su ceño fruncido se remarcaba notoriamente en su rostro y sus pupilas brillaban más doradas que nunca.

—Me estás jodiendo ¿verdad? ¿Crees que aceptaré el cuento de que tú, un maldito chupasangre, no sabe quiénes somos?

—Me tiene sin cuidado si me crees o no

—Tú maldito hijo de…— se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo de Rick con la intención de cogerlo del cuello, pero gracias a la velocidad de vampiro, este pudo preverlo y tomó antes su brazo impidiendo la acción. Sus subordinados estuvieron a un paso de abalanzarse contra el forastero, pero con su otro brazo Negan les hizo una señal y estos permanecieron en sus lugares, no quería que nadie se entrometiese—… nada mal

—Escucha, si lo que quieres es matarme, con gusto te dejaré hacerlo, pero no ahora— deshizo lentamente el agarre que mantenía en el brazo de Negan sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, el sujeto se encontraba bastante cerca de su rostro, podía sentir su olor y no le era desagradable, solo nuevo para él— debo matar a alguien, quizá no pueda hacerlo hoy, ni mañana, pero juro que lo haré y cuando llegue ese día, ten por seguro que no moveré un solo dedo para impedir mi muerte

Negan lo observó deleitado durante casi un minuto, estudiaba su cara, las líneas finas de su rostro, sus largas pestañas y el color azul de sus ojos. Por un instante se preguntó cómo sería profanar aquellos labios color rosa algo resecos que se exponían frente a él y quiso golpearse un segundo después. Pensó en que si aquel sujeto no fuese un vampiro, hace mucho que lo hubiese acorralado contra alguna pared o mueble y lo hubiese cogido hasta hacerlo rogar que parase, ese maldito lo excitaba y mucho, no solo su físico le atraía en demasía, tambien la forma en que hablaba y se enfrentaba a él. La manera sumisa en la que había actuado al principio había sido una mera actuación para tentar el terreno y ahora estaba frente a él, mirándolo cara a cara, sin importarle que una manada de hombres lobo estuviesen tras él con los colmillos listos para desgarrarlo, era un cabrón en todos los sentidos y eso, maldita sea le gustaba.

—Quiero que todos salgan de aquí —no dejó de observar al vampiro esperando pacientemente que su orden fuese acatada, pero después de unos segundos de silencio, y al notar que nadie se movía de sus lugares, desvió su mirada y se apartó un poco de Rick— ¿no escucharon? Dije fuera ¡ahora!

Las demás personas comenzaron a hablar en susurros, pero fueron saliendo lentamente del lugar, solo Simon, con una expresión confundida, se acercó a donde se hallaban su jefe y Rick para tratar de hacer entrar en razón al alfa de la manada.

— ¿No fui claro, Simon? — su voz sonaba profunda y sin una pizca de diversión, como solía— dije todos fuera

—Negan, no sé por qué estás haciendo esto, pero es peligroso si…

— ¿Insinúas que no puedo cuidarme solo?

El aludido dejó de caminar y se quedó inmóvil, el sonido de la voz de Negan estaba siendo más duro de lo normal y él, al ser un subordinado, era incapaz de desobedecer.

—Disculpa— agachó la cabeza— estaré afuera por si me necesitas

—Ve— fue todo lo que respondió

Tras unos segundo más, ambos quedaron completamente solos dentro de aquel edificio-guarida.

Rick no entendía por qué Negan  había hecho salir a todos sus subordinados, incluyendo al que suponía era su mano derecha, para quedarse solo con él. ¿Tenía algo que ver con la manera tan minuciosa en la que lo había observado minutos antes?

No había pasado desapercibido para él la manera tan intensa en la que aquel hombre lo había mirado. Aún sentía los escalofríos recorrerle la piel ante tanta atención depositaba en su persona ya que siempre había sido de aquellos que les gustaba pasar desapercibido y nunca permanecer en la mira de los  demás. Incluso, cuando las personas de su pueblo comenzaron a reconocerlo por su labor de sheriff, pensó en si debía cambiar su aspecto o hacer algo para evitar que lo reconocieran, sin embargo, Lori le prohibió hacerlo y en ese tiempo lo que ella decía se cumplía sin lugar a reclamo.

—Bien ¿en qué estábamos?

La voz de Negan lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos y giró un poco para quedar nuevamente frente a él.

— ¿Por qué tú…?

—Oh si, ya recuerdo— el más alto no lo dejó culminar su frase— en que no dejarías que te mate hasta que no matases primero ¿cierto? — Negan sonrió mostrando los dientes invadiendo un poco el espacio personal de Rick

—Técnicamente— no sabía que esperar de él, no podía intuir que es lo que ese sujeto tan… misterioso tenía en mente

—Muy bien RRRick— lamió su labio inferior y Rick se preguntó si era una manía del hombre hacer eso— creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo

— ¿Acuerdo?

—Sí, ah y por cierto— acerco su rostro quedando a centímetros de distancia del vampiro y pudo sentir su respiración golpear contra la suya—… soy un hombre lobo

Un hombre lobo. En ese momento todo tomó sentido para Rick. El porqué de su captura, el porqué del odio en la mirada de los subordinados de Negan, el por qué al principio este había hablado tan despectivamente de él… sí, todo cobraba sentido con solo saber la clase de criatura sobrenatural a la que pertenecía aquel sujeto.

“Malditos mitos y leyendas”

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba pensando en mencionar otras parejas, pero no me decido entre el jesus x daryl o el jesus x aaron. Es que después de leer algo del cómic y de ver la 9na temporada no he podido evitar shippear con todo mi corazón el Jesus x aaron y... quería saber su opinión acerca de cual sería mejor.
> 
> Ambas para mi son lindas, aunque me gusta mas el jesus x aaron, pero no se si les gustara y eso...
> 
> Bien, espero poder actualizar pronto.
> 
> Me despido.
> 
> Besos


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Una extraña atracción?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, espero les guste el cap.

El silencio reinaba el lugar y no era para menos. Lo dicho por Negan había dejado descolocado a Rick al instante y lo único en que podía pensar el vampiro era si la rivalidad entre su especie y la de los hombres lobo resultaba tan mortal como las leyendas y libros de ficción describían.

Nunca imaginó que al llegar a Atlanta se encontraría con un problema tan grande como con el que ahora lidiaba; él solo quería seguir avanzando y evitar ser reconocido, estar nuevamente rodeado de personas aunque no pudiese relacionarse con ellas de manera profunda nunca más.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

El tono de voz burlesco lo trajo de vuelta y al notar la cercanía del otro hombre se alejó con un movimiento brusco. Se arrepintió al instante sin embargo al notar la amplia sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Negan, se estaba divirtiendo a sus anchas y no lo permitiría.

—Solo analizaba la naturaleza de la situación

Al escuchar su respuesta, Negan relamió sus labios y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de no emitir una carcajada. Cada segundo que pasaba, aquel maldito vampiro le gustaba más y no podía permitir que sus instintos lo llevasen a saltarle encima, era el líder de la manada y debía controlarse. Apenas acabase todo aquel lío iría en busca de sus chicas y tendría una noche estupenda, hacía un tiempo que por culpa de Gareth no había podido relajarse en ese ámbito y le atribuía enteramente la culpa a aquello de que ahora desease revolcarse con un vampiro que llevaba conociendo menos de un hora, sí… definitivamente el tiempo en abstinencia le había afectado.

—Siempre tan a la defensiva, Rick, pero como dije antes— detuvo sus pasos y se giró para mirar al otro— creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo

— ¿Por qué lo harías? —frunciendo el ceño, prefirió mantenerse callado unos segundos antes de proseguir, debía pensar muy bien cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras — creí que odiabas a los de mi especie y me querías muerto

— ¿Quién carajos dijo que no te mataría? —Frotó su corta barba sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Rick— Yo solo hablé de un acuerdo

—No hasta que cumpla mi objetivo, antes de eso no caeré sin luchar primero

Y hablaba en serio. Su vida hace mucho que había dejado de tener sentido después de perder a la mujer que amaba, su profesión y su naturaleza humana, ahora solo vivía por y para una cosa: venganza

— ¡Bien entonces! Escucha, Rick, me caes bien a pesar de ser una mierda chupasangre así que las condiciones para no dejar que mis muchachos se abalancen contra ti y te desgarren dolorosamente serán muy sencillas—caminó hasta quedar a centímetros del vampiro y sonrió— si respondes tres, tan solo tres de las malditas preguntas que pienso hacerte, considérate…

— ¿Qué clase de preguntas?

— ¡Hey! Odio que me interrumpan— su vos se oscureció por un instante— y respecto a las preguntas, si te lo digo sería muy aburrido ¿no crees?

Rick tenía que hacer una lección y debía hacerla ya. Luchar o seguir el juego de Negan, ninguna de las opciones era buena para él, pero era todo lo que tenía. Debía jugar bien sus cartas para salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

 

—Aceptaré, pero deberás permitirme hacerte una a ti también

—En ese caso serán cuatro y no tres

—Eso no…

—Pero no te preocupes— apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro contrario y se impulsó hacia adelante para susurrarle al oído—la última no será algo difícil ¿está bien?

Quiso empujar lejos a licántropo, pero se contuvo. No era que el sujeto le desagradase ni nada parecido, después de todo le infringía curiosidad, pero Rick era de esas personas a las que le importaba mucho su espacio personal, solo familiares o Lori habían llegado a estar tan cerca de él como ahora aquel sujeto lo hacía.

—Comienza— su voz sonó firme y segura

—Así me gusta— “mierda, quiero follarlo” — entonces empecemos, no hace falta decir que sé muy bien cuando alguien me miente, así que sé honesto, vampiro— se apartó un poco del cuerpo contrario y se cruzó de brazos

—No tendría por qué mentir

—Bien—su sonrisa desapareció y su ceño fruncido se dejó notar nuevamente— ¿Por qué viniste a Atlanta?

Se esperaba esa pregunta y debía responder sin la necesidad de contar toda su historia.

—Por nada en especial

—Me ves la cara de idiota ¿eh? — Descruzó sus brazos  mientras  sus ojos tomaban nuevamente aquella coloración dorada característica de los de su especie — ¿Crees que aceptaré una mierda de respuesta como esa? Ten presente que soy el alfa de una manada, si quisiera en este mismo momento podría desgarrarte hasta que supliques por tu miserable vida, no necesito de ningún hijo de puta más para hacerlo ¿entiendes?

—Pensé que sabías cuando alguien estaba mintiendo— no se dejó amedrentar por las amenazas de Negan y le sostuvo la mirada fijamente

—No juegues con fuego, vampiro

—No lo hago, te digo la verdad, no hay ningún motivo en especial por el que haya venido a esta ciudad, si otra se hubiese cruzado en mi camino, me habría instalado en ella de igual forma

Por casi un minuto Negan analizó la expresión de Rick, pero al no encontrar alguna señal de vacilación en su mirada, decidió pasar a la siguiente interrogante. Aquel maldito lo sacaba de quicio así como lo excitaba.

—Bien, vamos por la segunda entonces… ¿Por qué un vampiro como tú, no sabía nada de nosotros, los hombres lobo? Eso es algo muy poco creíble

Aquella pregunta era mucho más rebuscada y tendría que explicar algunas cosas que prefería mantener en secreto, pero a Rick no le quedaba más opción.

—Hace ocho años fui convertido, cuatro de ellos los pasé demente y los demás viviendo internado en el bosque así que no tenía forma de saber que otras criaturas además de los vampiros existían.

—Respuestas como esta me agradan mucho más— Negan sonrió mostrando los dientes y sus ojos volvieron a su tonalidad gris—puedo deducir que primero, estas en esta ciudad completamente solo como aparentas y segundo, que la persona a la que quieres clavar tus colmillos es también un cabrón chupasangre; me ahorré tratar de averiguarlo

“Maldito”

—Felicitaciones— expresó sin humor— ¿Cuál es la tercera?

A pesar de que Negan quisiese cuestionar acerca del porque Rick mencionó lo de “demente”, prefirió dejarlo para después, ya lo sabría con el tiempo.

—Mmm… déjame pensar— colocó dos de sus dedos en su mentón y simuló una profunda concentración— ¡lo tengo! — vociferó tras unos segundos— ¿Cuál es la razón por la que quieres hacer polvo a aquel vampiro? Porque si sabes que si uno muere se vuelve polvo ¿cierto?

Tanto los buenos como los malos recuerdos vinieron a su mente en ese instante. Los momentos que había pasado junto a su familia, los extenuantes días con Shane patrullando el pueblo, las citas románticas con Lori en su primer año de casados, todo aquello que una vez le trajo felicidad le había sido arrebatado por aquel malnacido. El rostro de Lori al momento de su muerte, el vampiro mordiéndolo y aspirando su piel de forma repugnante… no podía olvidar, no podía y todo eso seguiría atormentándolo hasta que acabase con él, solo entonces podría sentirse un poco más liberado, podría decir que había hecho justicia por Lori y por él.

—Porque él destruyó todo mi mundo— sin poder contenerse, apretó fuertemente los puños lastimándose con sus garras— y no descansaré hasta hacerlo suplicar y desear jamás haberse cruzado en mi camino

Los ojos escarlata brillaban frente a él y Negan se permitió deleitar con ellos. Aquella mirada de odio con ansias de venganza le recordaba mucho a la suya y no pudo evitar simpatizar con Rick a pesar de su naturaleza. Era un vampiro, sí, mierda, pero no era “aquel” vampiro, y debía dejar de ver en cualquiera de ellos la imagen del hijo de perra que había destruido su mundo hace tanto, mundo que con todos sus esfuerzos tan solo había logrado reconstruir parcialmente.

—Muy bien, una más y será tu turno— cambiando el ambiente, caminó alrededor del cuerpo de contrario, imaginando cuál sería la reacción de este luego de escucharlo— dime Rick ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cogiste?

Se giró desconcertado para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de Negan. ¿Ese hombre estaba loco o solo le gustaba fastidiarlo?

 Sabía que podía mentir y no darle el gusto, pero él era un hombre de palabra y no se amedrentaría por una pregunta de esa índole.

La última vez que había tenido sexo había sido con su ex esposa y recordaba que en ese tiempo, a pesar de que probablemente ella ya se entendía con Shane, ambos se encontraban aún en buenos términos.

—Hace más de ocho años

— ¡Mierda! — no sabía que decir, si bien Rick le había dicho que pasó mucho tiempo viviendo como ermitaño en el bosque, pensó que tal vez este habría bajado a algún pueblo de vez en cuando para satisfacer sus necesidades, era una sorpresa saber que se había mantenido casto por tanto— podrías haber mentido ¿sabes?

Decía la verdad, estaba seguro, lo que significaba que en más de ocho años nadie había pasado sus manos por aquella clara piel, saboreado aquella boca y mucho menos escuchado los gemidos que seguro Rick emitía cuando se hallaba sumergido en placer.

¡Carajo! Su miembro se estaba endureciendo de solo imaginárselo.

“Necesito con urgencia a mis chicas”

—Dije que no lo haría— suspiro profundamente— creo que ahora es mi turno

—Adelante

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué el dejar fuera a toda tu gente para quedarte solo conmigo y proponer un acuerdo? ¿Qué es lo que ganas?

—Espera, espera… alto ahí, dije solo una ¿recuerdas?

—Todas significan lo mismo

—Uhm— lamió su labio inferior y sonrió— pues… porque tengo curiosidad, Rick, quiero saber que tan lejos llegarás, si serás capaz de cumplir con tu objetivo o morirás en el intento. Como hombres lobos lo natural es que mi manada y yo detestemos a los chupasangres como tú; sin embargo, hay algo en ti que me hace querer darte una oportunidad, considérate un tipo afortunado

— ¿Debo agradecerte? — le molestaba, ese tipo lo hacía rabiar

—Técnicamente

—Bien, es hora de que me vaya

—Hey— se colocó frente al vampiro bloqueando su camino—  ¿Quién dijo que podías irte?

Rick frunció el ceño. ¿Qué más quería ese licántropo de él?

—Tu juego de preguntas ya terminó y tú dijiste que…

—No, yo no dije nada respecto a dejarte ir, tú me interrumpiste ¿recuerdas? — el vampiro estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que lo dejaría ir, eso era algo imposible

— ¿Qué?

—El propósito del acuerdo era no matarte y… aquí estás, ningún rasguño

—Maldito— intentó lanzar un golpe, pero su brazo fue tomado con fuerza

—Tendrás que quedarte aquí, conmigo— apretó el agarre— mi manada se encarga de proteger esta ciudad de seres sobrenaturales foráneos, tú eres uno de ellos y no puedo permitir que tengas un contacto directo con los humanos ni que deambules por allí sin vigilancia ¿comprendes?

—Me engañaste— sus ojos comenzaron a tornare rojos y sus uñas a transformarse en garras— ya te lo dije, si debo pelear entonces…

—No seas estúpido— su voz se tornó seria y sus ojos dorados— si lo que quieres es obtener tu venganza, debes mantenerte vivo. Sí, puede que mates a unos cuantos de mis subordinados, pero no podrás con todos, terminarás hecho polvo en menos de lo que te imaginas y aquel bastardo que tanto odias jamás recibirá lo que se merece ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Era tan difícil saber si aquel alfa era su enemigo o su aliado. Rick lo observó fijamente y no movió un solo músculo analizando cada una de las palabras que Negan le había dirigido. Por más que odiase admitirlo él tenía razón, si peleaba lo único que conseguiría sería morir y no podría cumplir con su objetivo; aunque antes se hubiese planteado  una posibilidad similar, ahora que la tenía en frente no quería tomarla de ningún modo, él quería vengarse, necesitaba hacerlo, y si Negan le estaba ofreciendo otra salida, a pesar de lo sinuosa y extenuante que resultara ser, él la tomaría, debía tomarla.

—B-Bien— sintió el agarre en su brazo aflojarse y desvió la mirada del lobo— lo haré

—Entonces— soltó a Rick y se giró comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso del edificio — Ven conmigo  

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La pregunta del capítulo anterior sigue vigente, no puedo decidirme entre las dos parejas así que espero su ayuda. Me despido.  
> Kisses!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii  
> Espero les guste el cap :)

Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación placentera que el agua caliente generaba sobre su cuerpo. Hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no había tomado una ducha de tales características y a pesar de que no le gustase la situación tan frustrante que había sido forzado a aceptar, agradecía que al menos esta trajese consigo cosas buenas como aquel baño.

Habían pasado unos quince minutos desde que el licántropo lo había dejado en unos de los tantos cuartos del segundo piso de lugar indicándole que se pusiera cómodo y que regresaría luego con el pequeño bolso que cargaba antes de ser interceptado por la manada de los salvadores. Al quedarse solo, Rick no lo pensó dos veces y fue directo a lo que parecía ser el baño de la habitación y se dispuso a asearse rápidamente, o al menos pensó que sería  así, pero al darse cuenta de la terma al lado de la regadera, no pudo evitar pasar un largo rato inmóvil bajo la corriente de agua.

“Podría estar así todo el día”

Después de unos cuantos minutos más y en contra de su voluntad, decidió cerrar la llave y salir de la ducha. Buscó con la mirada una toalla y lo único que encontró fue una bata de baño algo corta para su gusto, pero al no tener aún su ropa decidió que lo mejor era ponérsela sin protestar.

Una vez la tuvo acomodada sobre su cuerpo,  giró hacia el gran espejo  empotrado sobre el lavadero y observó con escrutinio la figura que le era reflejada.

Su cabello había crecido considerablemente  y ahora sus castaños rulos llegaban casi a la altura de sus mejillas, la barba que pensó quizá no se vería tan mal en él, ocupaba gran parte de su rostro y vagamente podía reconocerse; lo único del sheriff Rick Grimes del pueblo de King County que había quedado en él eran los ojos azules resplandecientes que alguna vez Lori describió como lo más atrayente que poseía.

Rick pensó al principio en dejar su apariencia tal y como estaba, ya que al menos de esa forma nadie de su pueblo natal sería capaz de reconocerlo aún si lo llegasen a ver frente a frente, pero  después de casi cinco minutos de un extenuante debate mental, prefirió el deshacerse de aquella imagen deprimente que lo único que hacía era recordarle en qué se había convertido.

Para su suerte una navaja estaba al lado de uno de los recipientes que contenían pasta dental y otros accesorios, así que la tomó y con cuidado comenzó a deshacerse de su gran barba, no sin antes untarse mucho jabón a falta de crema de afeitar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su rostro volviese a sentirse libre de nuevo. Rick observó el nuevo reflejo que el espejo le mostraba y sonrió complacido, así era como debía ser.

Observó su figura por unos minutos más y decidió también hacer algo respecto a su cabello, no le gustaba que estuviese así  de largo y al no encontrar  una tijera por mucho que buscó allí dentro, no le quedó más remedio que usar la navaja con la que se había afeitado antes y comenzar a cortar cuidadosamente las puntas de sus castañas ondas.

Luego de un tiempo, logró rebajarlo un poco a pesar de la dificultad y dio un largo suspiro cuando vio su trabajo finalizado; ahora solo le quedaba lavarse los dientes y vestirse para quedar completamente presentable.

Tomó la pasta de dientes y comenzó a buscar un cepillo donde untarla. Sabía que era antihigiénico utilizar el de otra persona, pero no tenía otra opción, a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Para su sorpresa encontró uno completamente nuevo dentro de lo que parecía un botiquín colgado al lado del espejo y  eso inmediatamente lo llevó a pensar que había una razón por la que Negan lo había llevado a esa habitación específicamente. No podía ser casualidad el encontrar una navaja de afeitar, una bata, pasta dental y un cepillo nuevo, no…  por supuesto que no.

“¿Qué es lo que busca con ayudarme? No lo comprendo”

Era cierto que Negan lo estaba manteniendo allí en contra de su voluntad, pero si él lo hubiese querido lo habría matado desde el principio sin siquiera escuchar nada de lo que tuviese que decir, eso era lo que especies enemigas como las suyas harían. Su caso era una excepción y Rick no sabía si atribuírselo a la suerte o algun plan que el licántropo tenía para con él. Probablemente lo último sonaba más factible.

Cuando terminó de secar su rostro y acomodar su cabello, salió del pequeño cuarto y casi muere del susto al encontrar sentado en la cama precisamente al hombre en el que había estado pensando minutos antes. Mierda ¿por qué tenía que estar allí? ¿Acaso no sabía el significado de privacidad?

...

...

Luego de dejar al vampiro en una de las únicas habitaciones sin dueño y con accesorios de aseo personal, se dirigió en busca de Simon y sus demás subordinados. A medida que se acercaba podía percibir el olor lleno de desconfianza proveniente de ellos y suspiró largamente. ¿En serio esos idiotas creían que no podía cuidarse solo? Por algo era el líder alfa, mierda.

—Ya llegó por quien lloraban, imbéciles— observó a todos con el ceño fruncido— ¿se puede saber por qué carajos huelo preocupación proveniente de ustedes?

—J-Jefe

—Oh, hasta que llegaste Joey, supongo que aquí nuestro querido Simon ya te contó todo y por supuesto a ti también, Arat— añadió observando a la rubia

—Sí, Negan— ella dio un paso al frente y miró fijamente al alfa— y respetaré cualquier decisión que tomes respecto a aquel vampiro

— ¡Bien! Eso me gusta— caminó hasta la chica y palmeo su cabeza mientras sonreía— por eso eres mi favorita, mierda, deberías aprender de ella Simon

—Pero jefe…

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir ¿ok? ¿Pero no crees que debes confiar un poco más en tu alfa?

El lobo lo miró por un momento y asintió dándole a entender que acataría sus órdenes. Simon era su amigo y entendía que quisiera protegerlo al igual que sus demás subordinados, pero él era Negan, su alfa, no era tan débil como para dejarse asesinar por un vampiro, y menos por uno que se veía tan exquisito como Rick Grimes.

—Muy bien— caminó hasta Simon y extendió su mano dándole a entender lo que quería que le entregase— ya tomé una decisión respecto a nuestro querido chupasangre

Los más de treinta lobos lo miraron expectantes, la mayoría de ellos creían que Negan lo mataría o los dejaría matarlo, después de todo su jefe tenían un odio especial para con esa especie por algo que había sucedido en su pasado, así que eso sería lo más probable.

—Él se quedará con nosotros

El silencio que se instauró en el lugar luego de sus palabras fue instantáneo. Espero durante casi un minuto adivinando quién sería el primero en cortarlo y tras escuchar el grito de Simon, sonrió divertido.

— ¡¿Qué?! Es una broma, verdad jefe

—Ahh—suspiró— Simon, Simon, Simon… lamento informarte que no, no es una broma. El vampiro se quedará con nosotros porque primero, no puedo dejar que ande libre por la ciudad  interactuando con los humanos y segundo, porque llegué a un pequeño acuerdo con él, así que no habrá plancha ni lo mataremos

— ¿Qué clase de acuerdo? Esto es muy raro en ti, Negan, y menos con un vampiro intruso

—Mi querida Sasha— le dedicó una sonrisa a la morena— ya te habías tardado en hablar

—Y tú en notarme— la francotiradora le devolvió la sonrisa

—Escuchen, sería muy complicado explicarles qué es lo que hablé con Rick,  lo único que necesitan saber es que no dejaré que esto los ponga de ninguna maldita manera en peligro y que si en algún momento el hijo de puta hace algo que no debería, yo mismo lo destrozaré frente a todos ustedes ¿está claro?

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto, Abraham querido ¿no confías en mí?

—Por algo eres el alfa— el pelirrojo sonrió de lado

—Bien, entonces todo está solucionado, vuelvan a sus actividades usuales o vayan a la taberna, hoy es día libre, hagan lo que mierda quieran

—Sí, jefe—escuchó  Negan al unísono mientras daba media vuelta y volvía al edificio con el bolso de Rick que antes Simon le había entregado.

Podía sentir un par de botellas dentro y dedujo al instante qué era lo que estás contenían. Sacó una de ellas y tras olfatearla notó que la sangre provenía de animales, lo que le provocó una sonrisa tras comprobar que en efecto el vampiro no había llegado a la ciudad a darse un festín como muchos otros antes, no necesitaría estar surtido de comida si ese fuera el caso.

“Un punto más para ti, ojos azules”

Después de unos minutos, llegó a la habitación donde antes había dejado al vampiro y se sentó en la cama a esperarlo ya que el sonido del agua proveniente del cuarto de baño le indicaba que se encontraba dando una ducha.

Cuando el agua dejó de generar sonido pensó que vería a Rick salir del lugar, pero para su sorpresa pasaron más de diez minutos y este no se aparecía. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo? Para lavarse los dientes no se necesitaba tanto tiempo.

Estuvo tentado a entrar y averiguar que pasaba, pero de un momento a otro la puerta fue abierta y la imagen más sexy y malditamente hermosa fue puesta ante sus ojos.

—Santa mierda

Aquella bata que llevaba puesta era en excesiva corta, Negan podía observar los muslos y piernas de Rick en todo su esplendor, así como su pecho y uno de sus pezones rosados que había olvidado ser cubierto. Los ojos azules del vampiro refulgían hermosamente y su rostro se encontraba completamente limpio, sus mejillas algo rosadas por el baño de agua caliente resaltaban y su cabello había sido recortado un poco, dándole una apariencia de lo más exquisita.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — por instinto Rick se abrazó a si mismo tratando de cubrir su cuerpo un poco más en vano, no entendía por qué se avergonzaba de esa manera si Negan era un hombre como él, pero no podía evitarlo. La mirada de aquel hombre lobo era demasiado penetrante para su gusto, lo ponía muy nervioso.

—T-Traje tu— “carajo ¿estás tartamudeando?” — bolso… —extendió la mano y se lo mostró a Rick, el cual lo tomó rápidamente y lo pegó a su cuerpo

—Gracias

Negan no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo ajeno, era una maldita tentación tenerlo así frente a él, casi desnudo y hermosamente avergonzado por su presencia, en una habitación y tan cerca de una cama donde podría hacerle tantas cosas sucias que…

“Mierda, no puedes ponerte duro ahora, carajo”

—Bien, entonces te dejo para que puedas cambiarte, te esperaré afuera

—Ok

El licántropo se paró rápidamente y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, esperaba que Rick no hubiese notado el gran bulto en sus pantalones o sino pensaría que lo estaba reteniendo por otras razones diferentes a las que le había planteado antes.

“Necesito llegar a mi cuarto ahora, mierda”

...

...

Se colocó su chaqueta marrona y suspiró profundamente sentándose en la cama donde hasta hace solo unos minutos aquel licántropo había estado. Por más que quisiera, Rick no podía olvidar aquella mirada tan… atrevida que Negan le había dedicado y odiaba lo nervioso que esta lo había puesto. Él había sido un sheriff por el amor de dios, no podía avergonzarse tanto solo porque lo hubiesen mirado distinto a lo acostumbrado, estaba  actuando estúpidamente.

De pronto sintió un poco de ansiedad por alimentarse, beber algo de sangre siempre lo calmaba y lo ayudaba a evaluar mejor las cosas, sobre todo cuando estas sobrepasaban su paciencia y cordura; sin embargo, tras recordar que ya se había lavado los dientes y el hecho de que no sería nada bueno que algún hombre lobo notase sus dientes manchados con el líquido escarlata, prefirió esperar unas horas más, si era posible hasta que anocheciese.

Volvió a suspirar profundo una vez más y se dio cuenta que lo hacía mucho últimamente; desde que había decidido dejar el bosque y emprender su viaje hacia alguna ciudad su vida no había hecho otra cosa más que complicarse. Primero, por falta de dinero le había sido muy difícil el asearse debidamente y encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche; segundo, había tenido que limitarse a beber poca sangre para que esta le durase durante todo el viaje, provocando así que sus fuerzas disminuyesen paulatinamente; y tercero, cuando al fin había llegado a una ciudad concurrida y a simple vista algo adecuada para poder instalarse, se había visto rodeado por una manada de licántropos y obligado a quedarse con ellos. Iba de mal en peor.

“Y como cereza del pastel, el jefe es un idiota que no tiene sentido de la decencia”

Recordó entonces aquella pregunta que aquel  hombre lobo le había hecho y apretó los puños en frustración.

**_Dime Rick ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cogiste?_ **

—Tsk…  un completo idiota

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Negan podrá resistirse a Rick? Quien sabe xd  
> Gracias por leer.  
> Nos leemos pronto <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Flirteo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> Espero les guste el cap <3

—Ah… mierda

Movía su mano rápidamente mientras sus pensamientos estaban llenos de aquel ardiente vampiro de ojos azules. Rick Grimes quitándose aquella bata lentamente frente a él, Rick Grimes arrodillándose mientras lo miraba lujuriosa y necesitadamente… Rick Grimes tragando su miembro hasta el fondo de una sola vez. Hacía demasiado tiempo, más del que pudiese recordar, que no había sentido una necesidad como la que sentía en ese momento. Deseaba tanto poner sus manos sobre aquel hombre y hacer de él un completo desastre que por un momento pensó en mandar todo el rencor que tenía para con su especie a la mierda e ir y proponerle el coger en ese momento esperando que él accediese a su petición.

— ¡Carajo!

Siguió follando su miembro en su puño y al sentir que su orgasmo era próximo, aumentó la velocidad. Tras unos segundos más, miró con el ceño fruncido el espeso líquido blanco en la palma de su mano y suspiró frustrado. ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a actuar nuevamente como un maldito adolescente hormonal?

¡Maldita sea! Ese chupasangre estaba haciendo que actuara como un idiota y no podía permitirlo, debía controlar sus malditos instintos.

“Una mierda, los instintos querrían que lo matase, no que me lo cogiese”

Tras lavarse las manos y el rostro para calmarse un poco, acomodó sus pantalones y salió del baño de su habitación. Habrían pasado casi unos diez minutos desde que dejó a Rick solo para que pudiese cambiarse y sería mejor que regresara si no quería que hubiese algún problema entre él y sus subordinados, además le había dicho que lo esperaría fuera.

“Contrólate, esta noche estarás con tus chicas, solo cálmate maldita sea”

…

Tras respirar profundamente durante varios minutos, Rick decidió salir de la habitación. Una vez fuera, observó a Negan aproximarse a él con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro y eso aumentó su irritación.

— ¡Wao! Mírate, pareces una persona completamente distinta, Ricky boy

—Mi nombre es Rick— respondió sin mucha emoción— ¿qué es lo que haremos ahora?

“Oh, contigo… ¿Qué no haría?”

—Te mostraré el maldito lugar

—Bien

Caminaron durante unos minutos en silencio y Negan estaba comenzando a exasperarse. Él no era una persona a la que le gustaba estar callado, en toda situación el siempre prefería el mantenerse hablando, a pesar de que fuese de cosas estúpidamente innecesarias. Incluso en el sexo, donde la mayoría de las personas solo se dedicaban a emitir sonidos obscenos, él era diferente.  Amaba decirle a su compañero de cama las cosas más eróticamente sucias que alguien pudiese imaginar e incluso los alentaba a seguirle la corriente. Se preguntaba si Rick sería tan callado e indiferente cuando intimaba con alguien, no le molestaría si fuese así ya que poco a poco él podría amoldarlo a su gusto.

“Otra vez pensando en cogérmelo… mierda”

—No tienes por qué parecer mudo, Rick, seré bueno y  resolveré tus interrogantes mientras caminamos ¿bien? — dijo girándose para ver directamente al vampiro guiñándole un ojo en el proceso

—Debo decir gracias, supongo

“Es tan rebelde el hijo de perra”

— ¿Y, Entonces?- habló esperando  que Rick formulase sus preguntas

— ¿Ustedes son el único clan aquí? Me refiero, en Atlanta

Ambos seguían en el segundo piso del edificio y pronto llegaron a lo que parecía un pequeño bar. En la estancia se hallaban tambien mesas de billar y juegos de. Rick se quedó algo asombrado ya que hacia muchísimo tiempo que no había pisado si quiera un lugar como ese, desde que Lori y él se hicieron novios no había vuelto a salir a divertirse de esa forma con sus amigos, ni siquiera con Shane.

— ¿Te parece si te respondo mientras tomamos algo? No tenemos sangre aquí, pero el whisky tampoco es malo

—Bien

¿Qué podía decir? Rick no tenía más opción que seguirle la corriente al licántropo si quería saber más del lugar donde se hallaba ahora, averiguar algo que pudiese acercarlo más a aquel bastardo que deseaba matar con todas sus fuerzas.

Siguió a Negan hacia la barra del lugar y para cuando llegaron, un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes salió de la parte trasera y los recibió con una media sonrisa.

—Hey! mi buen Aaron- saludó Negan-  sé que aún no es la hora de abrir y esa mierda, pero podrías prepararnos dos whiskies, aquí Ricky y yo tenemos unos cuantos asuntos que discutir- terminó palmeando el hombro del vampiro provocando que Rick frunciese el ceño fastidiado

—Oh, enseguida- sonrió y miró a Rick- un gusto, mi nombre es Aaron- le extendió la mano en forma de saludo

—… R-Rick Grimes

 

Rick dudó un segundo antes de devolverle el gesto y presentarse escuetamente. ¿Por qué aquel licántropo era amable con él? Casi todos los que había conocido ese día sin duda lo querían despedazar ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre le sonriera con simpatía?

De un momento a otro Aaron se giró para comenzar con la preparación de las bebidas pedidas por el alfa de la manada. Rick observo a Negan a su lado indicándole que se sentase mientras esperaban y suspiró profundamente como signo de exasperación al no poder negarle nada a aquel sujeto.

—Respondiendo tu pregunta—Negan observó al vampiro fijamente— no, no somos la única manada en la ciudad—apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa acercó su rostro al del contrario— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres ir con ellos y pedirles ayuda?

—En lugar de ayuda encontraría la muerte, no soy estúpido

Aquella respuesta hizo que el hombre lobo sonriese de lado, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría para que Rick dejase de estar a la defensiva, cuanto tiempo haría falta para domarlo.

—Aquí tienen

La voz de Aaron interrumpió la conversación, el alfa asintió indicándole que dejase las bebidas sobre la mesa y el subordinado lo hizo rápidamente para luego retirarse y dejarlo junto al vampiro.

— ¿Y bien? —Dio un sorbo al líquido en su vaso y se deleitó con el sabor a madera que inundó su garganta— ¿alguna otra pregunta, Ricky?

El aludido apretó los dientes debido a la forma en la que fue llamado, pero se contuvo de confrontar al licántropo, aquel hombre era imposible. Tomó un sorbo del whisky al igual que Negan y a pesar que el sabor no le era ni cercanamente igual de delicioso que la sangre, le agradó saber que al menos era capaz de beberlo sin vomitarlo al instante.

“Es bueno saber que aún puedo emborracharme”

— ¿Tu manada es la líder?

—Se podría decir que sí, cada una posee territorio dentro de la ciudad, pero nosotros los salvadores  podemos ir y venir como mierda nos plazca, sobre todo porque somos los encargados de la protección de Atlanta

— ¿De vampiros?

—De ellos y cualquier maldita criatura sobrenatural que quiera pasarse de lista— Negan bebió otro gran sorbo de Whisky

— ¿Qué otras criaturas existen? —sentía curiosidad ¿Qué otra clase de seres habrían?

 

—Ya sabes, Rick, lo usual— de un gran trago Negan terminó su bebida y golpeó el vaso sobre la mesa—brujos, demonios, elfos, gnomos, sirenas…

— ¿Es en serio? —Habló interrumpiendo al lobo—No puedo creerlo

Los ojos de Rick brillaban como si hubiese descubierto algo increíble y Negan no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Aquel vampiro podía ser tan ingenuo.

—Quítale los gnomos y las sirenas—sonrió mostrando los dientes—perdón por quitarte la ilusión

—Idiota— tomó de una sola vez todo el whisky que aún permanecía en su vaso y observó fijamente al alfa, le gustaría poder borrarle a golpes aquella sonrisa del rostro

— ¿Quieres otro? —Habló Negan refiriéndose al licor

—Quiero saber si cerca de aquí hay grupos de vampiros—la mirada de Rick era tan seria y llena de determinación que el lobo quedó fascinado, aquel chupasangre era sin duda una caja de sorpresas que le gustaría descifrar lentamente

—Si te digo que sí—lentamente acercó su mano al rostro contrario y tomó su mentón con dos de sus dedos, la piel que tocaba se sentía tan suave que sintió una punzada en su miembro del solo imaginar cómo sería acariciar todo el cuerpo de Rick con sus manos. Su cuello, su torso, sus muslos, su trasero… y aquel bendito agujero que seguramente sería tan apretado que lo haría venirse al instante de corromperlo profundamente— ¿te unirás a ellos?

Rick observó los ojos de Negan y la respiración se le escapó del pecho. En esos momentos maldecía poseer una a pesar que su cuerpo tuviese una temperatura fría como un muerto ya que el que su aliento fuese robado por culpa de otra persona era un signo de debilidad que no deseaba mostrar. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, allí estaba otra vez, aquella mirada que parecía irrumpir en lo más fondo de su ser sin que pudiese hacer nada, aquellos ojos dorados que parecían hipnotizarlo a su antojo, aquel maldito hombre lobo que le gustaba burlarse de él y divertirse a costa suya.

—Si fuese así ¿me matarías?

Negan no sonrió, permaneció observando esos ojos azules mientras poco a poco tomaban una coloración escarlata.

—Lo haría, no puedo permitir que los malditos grupos de vampiros incrementen su número— su rostro se fue acercando cada vez más al de Rick, parecía como si un imán lo jalara hacia aquel chupasangre de cabellos castaños y se odiaba por no poder resistir tal atracción— Entonces dime ¿te unirías a ellos? — susurró cerca de aquellos labios rosados que parecían haber sido hechos para succionar y morder a su antojo

—No—respondió sin apartar la vista de los dorados ojos ajenos—los obligaría a darme las respuestas que necesito— Rick sentía el aliento de ambos entremezclarse y se estremeció al darse cuenta que no le era desagradable, solo algo nuevo, extraño y cautivante

Lo que Rick respondió lo dejó más que complacido, aquel vampiro deseaba venganza, podía verlo en sus ojos brillantes y llenos de expectación, recordándole a él mismo varias décadas atrás.

—Los hay, unos cuantos grupos cerca de esta ciudad

Rick quiso responder pero la cercanía se iba acortando a cada segundo que pasaba. Él no entendía que era lo que sucedía, pero ciertamente sabía que no era capaz de alejarse, no podía aunque su mente le gritase lo contrario.

Negan estaba por rozar sus labios con los contrarios cuando una tos más que fingida los sacó de aquella burbuja llena de tensión y atracción en la que el vampiro y él se habían inmerso.

—Jefe— Arat lo miró algo descolocada por la situación en la que lo había encontrado junto al “enemigo” ¡Estuvieron muy cerca de rozar sus labios por la mierda! —Maggie Greene y Glenn Rhee están aquí y quieren habar con usted

—Carajo— Negan suspiró con fastidió y se reincorporó de su asiento— enseguida voy

—Sí— la rubia dio media vuelta y se retiró

La tensión aún era palpable en la estancia, pero Rick decidió no darle importancia a lo cerca que había estado de besar a un tipo que había conocido ese mismo día y que sobre todo, detestaba profundamente. Su naturaleza de vampiro le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

—Seguiremos nuestra conversación luego, imagino— se reincorporó al igual que lo hizo el lobo y se giró caminando hacía la salida del bar—Estaré en la habitación, Negan—miró sobre el hombro al aludido para luego desaparecer de la vista contraria

—Santa mierda— respiró profundo tratando de calmar al ansioso amigo entre sus piernas— eso sonó tan malditamente indecente

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> El capítulo es algo corto, aun así espero les guste :)

Habían muchas cosas que fastidiaban hasta el carajo a Negan; una de ellas era por el que lo despertaran cuando estaba tomando una maldita siesta, sí, odiaba que interrumpieran sus sucios sueños eróticos dejándolo con las ganas; otra era que se acabase el licor y tener que esperar a que Aaron regresase con más, ¡mierda! él no había nacido para esperar, por eso era quien era; Y finalmente, en el primer lugar de las cosas que lo encabronaban se encontraba el no tener sexo. Por supuesto eso era lo peor que podría pasarle, no se imaginaba la vida sin coger y francamente no podía entender como había personas que podían soportar algo así. Sin embargo, si existía algo que podía compararse al hecho de no poder complacer a Negan Jr. era el tener que reunirse con los otros jefes de las manadas de la ciudad, sobre todo, con Maggie Greene.  
Maggie era la más exasperante y odiosa mujer que había conocido en su vida y definitivamente nunca entendería como Glenn, aquel chico asiático tan malditamente agradable, podía estar con ella. Lo compadecía, de eso no había duda.  
“Mierda, estaba a punto de comerme aquella boca hecha para succionar mi…”  
—Jefe  
El sonido de la voz de su subordinada más querida lo sacó de sus pensamientos y fue entonces cuando recordó que ella había sido testigo de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en el bar de la guarida ¡Santa mierda!  
—Dispara  
— ¿A usted le gusta aquel vampiro?  
¿Qué si le gustaba? Negan quería empotrarlo contra lo que fuese y cogérselo hasta que Rick no pudiese recordar su nombre ni que criatura era. Así de caliente lo tenía ese desgraciado hijo de perra.  
— ¿A ti no? — sonrió al saber de antemano la respuesta de la chica  
—Me gustan las mujeres — la rubia devolvió el gesto—pero si tengo que dar mi opinión, ese tal Rick Grimes es como un oasis en el desierto   
—Más que eso— el alfa relamió sus labios— es como un pedazo de deliciosa carne luego de estar muriéndote de hambre por siglos  
—Pero Negan— habló esta vez de manera informal, a su líder no le molestaba en absoluto eso— tú has estado comiendo bastante bien todo este tiempo— recalcó la palabra al recordar las sexys y ardientes mujeres con las que Negan se acostaba, un día de esos le pediría a su jefe que le dejase cortejar a alguna de ellas  
—Jajaja— el lobo palmeó el hombro de su subordinada — es cierto, es por eso que hoy en la noche tengo planeado divertirme mucho  
— ¿Y así olvidarse del vampiro?  
Auch. Eso había sido un golpe bajo, Arat estaba aprendiendo del mejor.  
—En efecto—se encogió de hombros— es malditamente ardiente, pero sigue siendo un vampiro  
—Pensé que nada lo detenía cuando quería llevarse a alguien a la cama  
—Y así es, solo que preferiría abstenerme cuando de un chupasangre se trata  
“A la mierda la abstención, sí él me da la más mínima señal, lo montaré sin siquiera pensarlo”  
Dejaron su conversación hasta allí al llegar a la habitación donde usualmente Ezequiel, Maggie y él se reunían a tratar asuntos importantes. Suspirando profundamente, le indicó con un gesto a su subordinada que se retirara y empujó la puerta tratando de camuflar su fastidio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
—Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí — como supuso, además de la pareja en la habitación también se encontraba Simon, su segundo al mando era demasiado desconfiado y entrometido— ¿A qué debo el placer de su presencia?  
—Sabes perfectamente porqué estamos aquí —la voz de la alfa de Hilltop se oía irritada— no te quieras hacer el gracioso conmigo, Negan  
Y ahí estaba, la mirada de “te mataré si me haces enojar más” que tanto caracterizaba a Maggie Greene, sobre todo cuando estaba frente a él.  
—No intento hacerlo, aquí mi querido Glenn me apoya ¿cierto?  
—A mí no me metas en esto— el chico de ojos rasgados sonrió y encogió los brazos— soy un simple beta observador al igual que Simon  
— ¿Podemos ir directo al grano? — Maggie se cruzó de brazos— ¿Dónde está?  
Negan sabía a qué o mejor dicho a quién se refería la mujer y por un momento sintió temor. Sabía las razones de la alfa para odiar a los vampiros y a diferencia de él, quién desde que cruzó miradas con Rick se convenció de que quizá no sería malo darle una oportunidad a alguien de aquella especie, Maggie era mucho más cerrada para ese tipo de cosas.   
¿Mataría a Rick apenas lo viera?   
Probablemente.   
—En una habitación— hizo una pausa y caminó hacia la mujer— escucha Maggie…  
— ¿Por qué le permitiste quedarse? — Interrumpió— es un maldito chupasangre, Negan  
—Francamente no lo sé, tenía pensado matarlo al inicio, pero luego de platicar con él pude darme cuenta de que no es como los otros malditos vampiros, créeme  
— ¿No dirás nada más?  
—Solo confía en mí— suspiró, en verdad platicar con Maggie era muy extenuante— si algo sucede prometo cargar con toda la responsabilidad ¿está bien?   
Ella lo observó por largo rato para luego girarse y comenzar a caminar en círculos, Negan sabía que estaba evaluando su respuesta y lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que esta fuera positiva. Una cosa era que su manada fuera la de mayor poder en la ciudad, pero si Maggie lograba convencer a Ezequiel de unir fuerzas con ella, lo único que le quedaría sería rendirse y acatar lo que ellos quisiesen, así funcionaba la maldita democracia.  
—Me sorprendí cuando tres de mis subordinados me informaron en la mañana que el olor de un chupasangre se podía percibir en el centro de la ciudad, al principio pensé que al ser tu manada la encargada de la protección de Atlanta se harían cargo rápido del problema, pero pasaron las horas y no recibí algun reporte, así que tuve que venir hasta aquí y en lugar de encontrarme con que lo desterraste, mataste o lo que fuese, me entero de que no solo le permitiste quedarse aquí , sino que lo proteges— paró de caminar y se acercó al alfa— debe haber alguna razón detrás de todo esto y la voy averiguar, me conoces y sabes que lo haré; sin embargo, por lo pronto te tomaré la palabra y dejaré que te encargues de esto  
Maggie sonrió y extendió su mano en señal de acuerdo hacia Negan. Él por supuesto no tardo en contestar y devolver el gesto, aún algo sorprendido debido a la resolución de todo aquello. ¿Maggie había aceptado? ¿En qué mundo paralelo lleno de zombis estaba?  
—Ya que todo está dicho, me voy— la alfa caminó junto a su esposo hacia la puerta del lugar  
—Espero vernos pronto de nuevo, querida  
—Oh, antes que me olvide, solo un consejo— antes de cruzar la entrada, Maggie se giró y lo observó directamente— deberías dejar de pensar con la polla o un día de estos todo puede resultar fatal para ti y tu manada  
—No entiendo a que t…  
—No soy estúpida, Negan— sonrió— ¿platicar con él? O ya te lo cogiste o planeas hacerlo, eso me quedó más que claro— alzó la mano en señal de despedida— hasta luego, Simon, vigila que no haga idioteces  
—Déjemelo a mí, señora Maggie  
Una vez que la puerta se cerró y se quedó en la habitación junto a su subordinado, Negan se permitió suspirar y sentarse en uno de los muebles del lugar.  
—Un día de estos aquella mujer va a matarme  
—Y ni siquiera tendrá que mover un dedo, Negan  
El alfa giró su cabeza y observó fijamente al beta, podía sentir lo inseguro y preocupado que este se encontraba por la situación en la que estaban inmersos a causa de Rick, pero no podía dar marcha atrás en sus decisiones; algo dentro de él le decía que el vampiro de los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su larga y aburrida vida no era una persona peligrosa y que podía si bien no confiar, darle el beneficio de la duda.  
— ¿Sabes que ustedes son mi prioridad, cierto, Simon?  
—No podría negar eso, es solo qu…  
—No permitiré que les suceda nada, confía en tu alfa— se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta— si él llega a hacer algo que los ponga en peligro, por más mínimo que sea— apretó los puños y sus ojos se tornaron dorados— lo despedazaré con mis garras  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo aparecerán más personajes, I guess  
> Hasta entonces!


End file.
